In wireless communications systems, a wireless device, platform, user equipment (UE), mobile station (MS) or advanced mobile station (AMS) performs network entry with a base station (BS) or advanced base station (ABS) to access a wireless network. The network entry procedure is established over a channel, or a primary carrier. The MS and the BS may be capable of communication over a plurality of carriers, wherein the plurality of carriers comprises the primary carrier and one or more secondary carriers. Communications and control information established over the primary carrier may be compromised, resulting in a degradation of service and in some instances, a loss of coverage. If this occurs, the MS may lose a communication link with the BS over the primary carrier, even if one or more secondary carriers still provide reasonable link quality.